


everyone else knows

by sweetnpeachie



Series: kuroken week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: when nekoma get together they like to play games with each other, during a game of truth or dare Kuroo finally realizes something everyone else noticed before him about KenmaDay Five: Didn't Know They were Dating
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kuroken week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702273
Comments: 13
Kudos: 334
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	everyone else knows

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this earlier and somehow still had to finish it this late, lost motivation towards the end because it was more dialogue then words so it felt weird to write but here it is

Once the previous members of Nekoma left and the position of captain moved onto Kuroo the team became more close-knit then every, whether on the court working together against the opposing school or off the court as school friends. Talking to each other about future plans while all walking to the corner store for snacks after school, complaining about crushes that will never work out like a bunch of schoolgirls and not keeping much secret from everyone else.

Gatherings at whoever’s house it is for that weekend are always made so entertaining with how open and honest everyone is, playing games of never have I ever and truth or dare to find out things about everyone. Finally, the takeaway they had ordered arrived and was laid out across the table to be picked from as they gathered around, deciding which game to and introducing the first years to their tradition which hopefully continues on.

With ten of them gathered around there was limited seating on the couches and while all the third years got comfortable the first years hesitated until their older teammates were all seated, Kenma entered the room as they were getting seated. Shibayama felt bad and got up from his position to offer the seat but he was dismissed as the second year told him it was no big deal, formalities based off of age bother him.

Instead he was pulled down onto Kuroo’s lap without question as he walked by, nobody seemed particularly phased by it except for the first years who were watching the two of them with some confusion in their features. They desperately wanted to know what the deal was between their setter and their captain because everyone was so open about everything, surely, they didn’t need to hide it, so they had to accept it was probably an unspoken fact.

“Everyone know how to play never have I ever?”

Agreeing with their before putting up all ten of their fingers, dropping a hand every now and again to eat their food but other then that everyone was ready to play, so they started around the circle with simple questions. Just statements like never have I ever broken a bone and never have I ever made out with the cute foreign exchange student living with me for a month, things to just get the newer teammates into the game and talking.

“Never have I ever comfortably spent the day naked in my house.”

“Come on Yaku!”

“Put your finger down Kuroo, it’s weird and you know it is.”

“But I live alone?”

“You have Kenma come over enough so think about how he must feel.”

“Nothing he hasn’t seen before.”

Being apart of this team meant going to bathhouses together happen as a way to heal their bodies and bond with each other or whatever excuse Kuroo used to convince the coaches to pay for it, also made them realize how comfortable some of the members are with nudity. Yamamoto and Kuroo were noisy and disruptive shamelessly going around naked, Yaku had been confident as had Kai but the rest of them walked around with towels.

“Well never has the opposite team mistaken me for a child.”

Funnily enough it wasn’t just one finger that went down for Yaku as both Kenma and Shibayama put down a finger, pouting a little at the embarrassing comparison which didn’t make sense because even with their height none of them looked that young. As a few more statements were put out and the people put their fingers down, more food was passed around and Kai was used to grab the food Kuroo needed because he didn’t want to force Kenma to get off him.

They were laughing recalling memories about stories they had already shared previously and over finding out new stories, some things that the newer kids had done or stupid things the others had done recently enough. Someone put some music on the background at some point with Doja Cat now blasting through the speakers of someone’s phone, most likely after a number of them fessed up and admitted she is their guilty pleasure.

“You guys are weird for having guilty pleasures with music.”

“Says the person who religiously listens to Britney Spears and Kesha.”

“I own that, nobody goes harder than my girls, kitten.”

Running his fingers along Kenma’s leg absentmindedly as he thinks up another statement to make, they weren’t getting to the juicy information yet and he was going to have to try harder to get some embarrassing stories. Other hand resting high on Kenma’s other thigh playing with the end of the shorts he had put on earlier, claiming Kuroo’s hoodie and sweatpants was just too warm so he went out to change and became a great distraction for Kuroo when he returned like that.

“Ah, never have I ever quickly gotten off from a little bit of frottage when making out with a girl.”

His cackling laugh increased with every finger he watched get put down and almost doubled over, barely managing to keep to keep the pretty boy on his lap as the people tried to explain themselves while blushing up to their ears. Wanting to get back at their captain for such embarrassing tactics they all raked their brains for things to bring up against him, unfortunately as would be proven is that Kuroo doesn’t have a lot of shame.

“Never have I ever had to have my childhood best friend show me how to masturbate.”

“My childhood was filled with wilful innocence until Kenma showed up and defiled me, there is a whole storage of bad information in his big brain.”

“How do you act so cocky after announcing someone had to help you figure out how to jerk off.”

“You guys are jealous that you haven’t gotten a gentle handy from-,”

Wasn’t allowed to finish that sentence as Kenma covered his mouth with his small hands, both of them pressed against his lips effectively stopping him from further embarrassing Kenma more than himself who was as red as the other boys had been earlier. Getting out of it by licking the palms of his hands and being released Kuroo then let the next person go after putting down a finger, another targeted statement followed.

“Unlike someone in this room, never have I ever continued bathing with my friend into high school.”

“Just because you guys don’t want to save the planet doesn’t mean I share the sentiment.”

“That’s something you say about recycling or not littering, not cramping two teenage boys into a small bath together.”

Most of them were down to their last fingers and were more focused on laughing at everyone as they talked about times Yaku has tripped over while talking to Lev, having to focus his attention upwards instead of on the ground. The time one-time Fukunaga got so scared when a dog chased after him that he pissed himself, how one Lev’s sister made him wear dresses and make up when her friends would come over as kids, so they’d think she had a younger sister.

Focusing on the silly and embarrassing but pretty tame stories kept everything enjoyable and comfortable, the older students had gotten a lot deeper and meaningful during these games before but that could happen later. They were enjoying themselves and tidied up once all the food was finished and because they were at Kuroo’s house they had the place to themselves all night, getting more comfortable when they came back.

“Come on, truth or dare time now?”

“Yamamoto lost last game, so we get to ask him first.”

“Truth or Dare, dude?”

“Only a coward would pick a truth so early on, so dare.”

Starting off with a bang he was dared to lick the neck of the person he felt most comfortable with on the team and their setter was the player of choice, it was a little surprising and although he didn’t really outwardly show it Kuroo tensed up until it was over. Even as he complained about how gross it was to have someone lick his neck Kenma honestly felt a little happy at being important to someone, his best friend was a given this was someone new he’d made friends with.

After that Lev was tasked with giving Yaku a massage that one of them (the latter) got a little too into and relaxed with and was mercilessly teased for it by his fellow third years, then Kai was made to demonstrate his strength by lifting Shibayama into the air. Fukunaga finally took the first truth of the game and admitted to his worst date experience, at the move theatres he actually hit the girl he was with instead of putting his arm around her.

"Now Kenma.”

“Don’t want to get up so truth.”

“How many people that you have liked, have you kissed?”

"Just one.”

“So cute! Who was it!”

“Already used up your truth with the other question, moving on now.”

It didn’t even look like he was doing it on purpose as he drew Kenma closer to him, huddled together on the couch now under a blanket because even though he was starting to get cold he didn’t want to get up to change clothes. Where the others couldn’t see under the thick fabric the two best friends were holding hands between them, relaxing against each other and participating in the game during their turns.

“We’ll let you choose but you have to give someone here a mark.”

“Not much of a surprise who it’ll be.”

“You don’t know, maybe he will get all shy and choose someone else.”

Flipping the others off before manoeuvring the obvious candidate around on his lap, hands very clearly on Kenma’s ass keeping him at the height he needs while Kuroo’s shoulders are being used to steady the boy on top of him. Although the person of choice wasn’t surprising the thing that was happened when Kuroo bit into Kenma’s exposed collar bone, making him his and raise his hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck.

“Why would you bite him?”

“My dare was to mark him, and you didn’t specify how.”

“Didn’t that hurt Kenma though?”

“I mean he enjoys it more then hickeys, he thinks they are gross so it’s fine.”

Somehow, they managed to move on from that after a little awkwardness and embarrassment from everyone not involved in that little scene, once the pair were settled back in comfortably on the couch together, they moved on. Going back around the circle having people admit to things or get up and do things to embarrass themselves, the hours passed by like they were nothing and went almost unnoticed by everyone enjoying themselves.

“Do we all agree that Kenma has the best ass then?”

“Hey! Stop objectifying my kitten, he is more than an incredible ass.”

“You stare at it more than anyone else though.”

Opening his mouth to argue against that but Kuroo stopped himself and paused, he had been just distracted earlier when Kenma had come out wearing short shorts so he can’t say that he doesn’t notice it. It’s different though because he loves everything about his best friend and would defend every part of him about him physically, mentally and his personality because there was no one he would rather be with.

Rolling his eyes seemingly understanding what is going on inside Kuroo’s head Yaku mumbles about his disbelief, how can his friend be so intelligent yet so stupid when it comes to the person most important to him. Everyone was comfortable just talking and with the lack of a filter that Lev has he finally asked the question which had been floating around the team for ages now, looking at his captain he went ahead and asked about Kuroo and Kenma.

“Boyfriends? Why would Kenma and I be boyfriends?”

“Are you-,”

“This dumbass right here.”

“I cannot believe you.”

“Guys!”

“What don’t the two of you do together that boyfriends do, you kiss when you greet each other in the morning and before you leave in the afternoon and you both still sleep in the same bed together even when you started dating that girl, Kuroo.”

“You save your money so you can take Kenma out on dates just the two of you, anytime someone comes even close to him you get on the defensive and when you stare at him talking to people that aren’t you, you always look so sad.”

Even as they speak, he is subconsciously dragging Kenma’s body closer to him, arms around him as he sits on his lap comfortably like he belongs there – just another thing to add to the list of things that best friends can do but they take a step further. Not wanting the embarrass the two of them all of them didn’t even touch on the amount of sexual discoveries they have made together, almost their entire experience comes from each other.

“Kenma, are we dating?”

“Hm, well I knew you were just acting how you wanted to, so I never labelled it, never wanted to pressure you into anything until you were ready to talk about it.”

“So, when Bokuto asks to go on double dates with him and Akaashi, he isn’t just saying it?”

“The two of them believe we are dating.”

“Everyone except for me seems to have realized this, huh?”

“It’s okay Kuro, I’m not with you for your intelligence.”

With this new discovery out in the open for Kuroo to process the teammates decided they would start filtering out and heading to where they will all be sleeping around the house, leaving the two boys to sit on the couch alone for a little longer. Silence enveloping them as Kenma, ever patient as he is, waits for his boyfriend to stop beating himself up for being an oblivious dumbass and start realizing where they can go from here.

“I’m sorry for not realizing earlier, we have always been like this, so I didn’t realize something changed.”

“Another reason I didn’t bring it up was because I didn’t want it to change, even if you want to be my boyfriend, we can still be like we have always been, what we have is comfortable and we know each other better than anyone else.”

Cuddling him close and resting his forehead against the centre of his back, breathing in and out just accepting that he could never be around someone as understanding and intelligent as Kozume Kenma, the brain of their team and the best childhood friend he could have asked for. Slipping his hand underneath the hoodie and running his fingers lightly across his stomach, feeling him flinch and lean into the feeling.

Not wanting to traumatize anyone by being walked in on the two of them made their way back up into Kuroo’s bedroom to refamiliarize themselves with each other, saying goodnight to everyone as they passed before shutting themselves in. Frantic kissing and Kuroo displaying his strength by picking up his tiny boyfriend and throwing him onto the bed, watching his bounce lightly with a face flushed red and eyes staring at him and him only.

“We can make up for all the time I have wasted.”

“Make it worth my time, I’ve waited so long.”

That was the story of how the two of them actually started dating instead of dancing around each other with longing stares and chaste kisses, it had been quite an interesting thing to share across the table during their double date with Bokuto and Akaashi. Both of them shocked and unbelieving that this entire time they had been going out, on dates together with another couple, without actually being a couple themselves.

“No offense to my own boyfriend but even he wasn’t dense enough to miss what was going on.”

While Bokuto teased Kuroo over it with chaotic laughter and unstoppable teasing, Akaashi seemed to be more sympathetic to Kenma’s plight and they bonded over their boyfriends being some of the biggest dumbasses alive. It was nice though for Kenma to hold Kuroo’s hand while they walked and know that Kuroo knew why they were doing it, not just for his comfort being in public but because he was completely head over heels for his best friend.

If not for the blunt of their annoying first year they would still be dancing around each other and for that Kenma realized, with absolute disgust, means that he owed that annoying first year Lev for helping them finally actually get together. The thought itself put a damper on his mood because he would probably have to be nicer the next time, he sees him, Kuroo started laughing when Kenma voiced his grievances and just held his hand tighter.

Hinata Shouyou: you weren’t dating your captain????  
Hinata Shouyou: this entire time????  
Hinata Shouyou: even stupid Kageyama  
Hinata Shouyou: thought you two were together  
Kozume Kenma: he is a little bit oblivious, I still love him  
Hinata Shouyou: THAT IS SO CUTE  
Hinata Shouyou: KENMA  
Hinata Shouyou: YOU LOVE KUROO!!!!!!!  
Kozume Kenma: its not a big deal  
Hinata Shouyou: dont be stupid too Kenma  
Hinata Shouyou: make sure you tell him all about how you love him

“Kuro, I love you.”  


Putting down his phone to look at his boyfriend who is currently cooking them some dinner while wearing a pair of low resting jeans, hair wet and sticking to the back of his head less messy then it usually is. Dropping the knife, he was cutting with and turning around he looked so ecstatic at those words and forced Kenma into a hug he pretended to resist, snuggling into those strong arms he was glad were around him.

Maybe telling Kuroo every now and again how much he means to him is the way to go and probably what he should have done in the first place, not that it mattered anymore because they were closer than they ever had been before somehow now. Smooshing his boyfriends face in his hands before resting their foreheads against each other gently imagining no better life then this, together loving each other openly and without reservation.

“I love you too sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


End file.
